The goals of this nursing research emphasis grant are fourfold: 1) to increase the research expertise of the professorial faculty in the Division of Nursing; 2) to enhance further Nursing Science as conceptualized at New York University by the empirical testing of theories relevent to man-environment interaction; 3) to enrich doctoral education through a more experienced research faculty and through opportunities for student participation in faculty research; 4) to share nursing research findings with nurse educators, practitioners of nursing and others directed toward the nursing and health needs of society. These goals will be fulfilled by the implementation of the research projects submitted as part of this application and by the activities which are designed to evaluate the success of the project. Specifically, all participants in this project will receive assistance in the execution of their research by means of load points for this activity and by means of research assistants as indicated. The methods used to evaluate the success of the project also are the means by which some of the goals will be accomplished. Specifically, publication in juried and non-juried journals will assure that the research findings reach the academic and the practicing nurse. The workshops will assure that the findings reach our colleagues at New York University and the student body of the Division of Nursing.